Son of Honor
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: Megatron has a plan to defeat the Maximals by creating a new powerful Transformer. He succeeds but things do not go as planned. Now the new Transformer must find his place and inadvertanly helps Dinobot remember his past.
1. The Spark

After months of preparation the time had finally come. An energon storm was occurring. Megatron was not about to waste such an opportunity.

"This is a foolish experiment Megatron." hissed a Transmetal Terrorsaur, "Not only are you wasting our limited resources but…" His sentence was cut short when he noticed a laser guide on his chest.

"I'd quit insulting Megatron if I were you." said Transmetal Skorponok.

"The Royalty's plan will succeed!" shouted Inferno triumphantly.

"All of you BE QUIET!" shouted Megatron from his chair, "You are lucky I even considered retrieving your worthless shell Terrorsaur. If I were you I would spend less time mocking orders and more time obeying them!"

A sudden blast interrupted them. Quickstrike was firing joyful into the air.

"Got it boss-bot!" shouted the Fuzor as he leaped off of Rampage's tank back.

"Wazzzpinator find devizzce. Two-head hide in fear, Crab-bot not even there." said Waspinator.

"Do you think Tarantulas didn't have any defenses buzz-brain! I had to at.." Before Rampage could finish, Megatron blasted the three.

"I don't want to hear stories, I want the device! Where is it? I don't have much time!" yelled Megatron still aiming his tail gun. Waspinator shivered as he gave the orb to Megatron who swiftly grabbed and moved to a modified CR Chamber.

Megatron activated the chamber. He pressed a button on the round device and a blue orb floated from within it. A small glow could be seen in the center of it.

"What exactly is this?" asked Skorponok.

"This my loyal servant is the result of alien technology combined with years of mine and Tarantulas's tampering. This is the first fully functional artificial Spark!"

The other Predacons looked the orb in disbelief and confusion.

"This Spark only has life essence in it. It has no personality or identity which is why I created this machine. I can even provide a protoform for it to lodge in."

Megatron walked to a stasis pod Inferno was sitting on. Inferno quickly got up and saluted his leader. Megatron ignored this and opened up the pod. Inside was a helpless protoform with its spark beating. He grabbed a makeshift spark extractor from his shoulder compartment. He aimed and fired. Red flashes surrounded the Spark and lifted it from the protoform. Megatron shut the extractor off. He handed the Spark to Rampage. "Bon apatite my cannibalistic minion." said Megatron cheerfully. Rampage snarled at the word minion but gladly lifted the Spark to his head. He consumed it.

Soon, Megatron lodged the artificial Spark into the protoform and placed the two into the CR Chamber. "All we need now is DNA." said Megatron as he turned to his soldiers.

"So you're cloning huh?" said Terrorsaur. "If so than I will gladly offer some of my material. The Predacons could use another like me." snickered the treacherous reptile.

"Oh, I'm not going to clone anyone. This Spark will produce a brand new Predacon into this universe! I need DNA to give it a working body and a working mind." said the Predacon commander.

"So basically, you're gonna make a kid?" said Quickstrike raising his brow.

"OOOHH Wazzpinator want to be daddy!" shouted Waspinator excitedly. Waspinator proceeded to jump around excitedly.

"Stop that you incompetent bug!" shouted Megatron. "Though I do suppose it could be considered a child." Megatron pondered the thought for a moment. "Still, I will not wish to have any more of your likeness around." said Megatron pointing to the group.

"Why not choose me my Queen?" shouted Inferno. Megatron growled at the word 'Queen'.

"Those of you who are not idiots are either treacherous or annoying." said Megatron looking at the saluting Inferno.

"No. I'm going to choose a more competent Transformer's DNA."

He opened a large drawer containing several tubes. He grabbed two of the tubes. "I forgot to dispose of this after that cloned failed me." he said looking at a tube that was labeled 'Traitor' in Cybertronix. "I will use my DN.."

A sudden energon bolt hit the Darksyde at full force. The crew lost their balance with the tremors. Skorponok, who was in stasis lock due to energon static, slammed into Megatron. Megatron was trapped under the heavy mechanical scorpion. The two tubes rolled in front of the chamber. "Someone, put the tube into the chamber! Quickly! The energon storm is about to cease!" yelled Megatron.

Waspinator was the only one who wasn't struggling to get up. He quickly grabbed a tube and placed it in the chamber. The chamber began to activate itself. Outside, a large antennae popped out of the Darksyde. It quickly attracted the energon infused lightening.

Waspinator help Megatron move Skorponok's body out of the way. Megatron looked as the energon traveled in the wires attached to the antennae and into the chamber.

"Yeess!" laughed Megatron as the inside of the chamber began to glow. Waspinator took a step back in fear. He stepped on a tube and lost his balance as it began to roll. Waspinator fell causing the rube to jet towards Megatron. Megatron quickly turned around and grabbed the tube just before it hit his face. He looked at it. It was labeled 'Megatron'. Megatron growled. He became so angry that he crushed the tube he held in his hand. He tossed it aside and looked at Waspinator angrily before grabbing the bug by the neck.

"What Wazzpinator do?" choked Waspinator.

"Uh, boss-bot." said Quickstrike tapping Megatron's shoulder.

"WHAT IS IT?" Shouted the enraged leader.

Megatron looked up as the CR Chamber's glow dimmed. Megatron growled at Waspinator before tossing him aside.

"Open it."

Terrorsaur obeyed and pressed the button.


	2. The Hatchling

The energon storm had finally stopped. Inside the Axalon, the Maximals began inspecting the damages.

"A few shielding plates out of commission, a minor bug in our scanners, but other than that we're okay." said Rhinox holding up his thumb. He moved around the circular monitoring station and sat down.

"Where is everyone?" asked Optimus Primal.

"Blackarachnia was knocked out by the energon static. Silverbolt's helping her. Rattrap and Cheetor are working on those shields and Dinobot's.." Rhinox was interrupted by a tall mech entering the room.

"Show me the monitoring systems over the Predacon base!" Dinobot barked. Rhinox was a little surprised at this sudden command.

"Dinobot, I'm sure they're doing the exact same thing we are. Right now we have to focus on repairing our ship." said Optimus.

Dinobot growled a little before responding. "I apologies, but I senesce that something…. strange has occurred."

"You'll have to wait until Rattrap and Rhinox finish the repairs." said Optimus placing his hand on Dinobot's shoulder hoping to calm him down. Dinobot roared and threw the hand aside. "Just hurry!" he shouted.

Back on the Darksyde…

The mist finally cleared around the CR Chamber. The Predacons aimed their weapons. Megatron used his tail gun to lower the nearby Waspinator's blaster. "Wait! Don't fire!" shouted the stern commander. The crew lowered their weapons though Rampage and Terrorsaur kept their fingers on the triggers. Megatron stepped forward to investigate.

A small raptor stumbled towards him. This raptor looked similar to Dinobot but was covered with silver and white metallic feathers. The head had a crest of black feathers with silver triangular tips. The arms had wing-like feather arrangements with black feathers. The face, the hands, and the legs from the knee down were just scales. Megatron helped it stand on its feet.

"Why, It's a hatchling." said Rampage still holding his cannon. "Delicious." he said silently.

The small hatchling squeaked and yelped loudly. It was scared at the giant unfamiliar monsters around it.

"Can it talk?" asked Quickstrike.

"Of course it can." said Megatron leaning down to investigate it closer. This movement frightened the little raptor and it slashed at Megatron with it's arm feathers.

"AAAUUGH!" shouted Megatron. He touched the wound. Energon was leaking out of it. "Barely ten minutes old and its already causing pain." said Megatron cheerfully. Suddenly he fired up his gun and aimed it at the shaking raptor.

"NOOOO!"

Waspinator quickly stepped in front of it. "It juzzt baby. It not know better."

"Very well." Megatron moved his gun up to Waspinator's chest and fired. The poor bug was flung across the room an hit a wall. As usual, his head fell off leaving his body wandering around looking for it.

"It just needs an education, that's all." said Megatron picking the raptor up.

"Come on, start scanning."

The small raptor tried to shake itself free but it was no use. By instinct it automatically scanned Megatron's head. It did not get any knowledge but it did gain a language.

"Now, Speak." said Megatron placing the hatchling on the ground.

The young one took a minute to ponder this then opened it's mouth. At first it sounded like another squeak but then something else came out. "S.. Sss.. Sp.. Speak." The raptor struggled to say these words.

"Excellent!" cheered Megatron

"Where… where am… I?" asked the confused hatchling.

"You are aboard the Darksyde.", said Megatron. "You are my newest solider."

"Solider? What's a solider?" asked the young one.

"If you're a Predacon, a solider means you have blind loyalty to anyone who regularly blast anyone who disagrees with him." laughed Rampage. The brute stopped his laughter as Megatron squeezed the half of his spark in the cage.

The young raptor looked at the giant as he roared in pain. This scared him. He looked at Megatron. He seemed to enjoy this.

Terrorsaur stepped forward after dunking Skorponok in a CR tub. "That feather attack is nice kid, but if you really want to cause some damage, you'll need to transform." chuckled the sky commander. The hatchling just looked at him in confusion.

"Right now, ya'll in in Beast Mode. Just say the word Terrorize, and ya'll be a bot like us." said Quickstrike.

The hatchling thought for a moment then shouted the word. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Still nothing.

"Hmm." Megatron thought. "Perhaps you should say Maximize since you have Maximal DNA."

"What's a Maximal?" asked the poor raptor.

"You'll learn soon enough. Now try it."

"Maximize!" shouted the hatchling. Again, nothing happened.

"That thing can't even transform my Queen!" shouted Inferno. "It must be defective."

"Nonsense! I didn't waste years of my time working on a defective Spark!" yelled Megatron. "Try it again!" growled Megatron.

No matter how many times the poor bot said either activation codes, nothing happened.

"SLAG!" yelled Megatron as he slammed his hand against the wall.

"What do we do now Royalty?" asked Inferno.

"Keep it a cage." said Megatron, "At least until I can create a device to force it's transformation.

Terrorsaur chuckled as he grabbed the young one and tossed it into the cage.

The nameless hatchling crawled in a corned and crouched in fear.


	3. A Little Squabble

Rattrap entered the Axalon through an outside hatch. "Dinobutt's just paranoid." said the sly Rat. "I had cameras out there and they didn't pick up anything.

"Even the sharpest of eyes can miss something." growled Dinobot.

"Searching last night's records." said Rhinox. A few seconds later, a distress signal popped up.

"Disturbance on grid Charger." stated Rhinox as he zoomed in. "I have two energy signitures. There's Rampage and someone else. Do I even have to say who it is?"

"Depthcharge, come in!" yelled optimus through his com-link.

"A little busy here Primal!" said Depthcharge with explosions in the backround. "X seems like he's blowing off some steam for some reason."

"I'll send Silverbolt to aid you." said Optimus.

"Whatever." Depthcharge shut off his com.

"Optimus," Rhinox said looking at the screen. "Dinobot was right, look!"

The screen showed the energon lightning being absorbed by the antennae on top of the Darksyde.

"I knew it. Megatron would not risk such a massive amount of energon entering his ship if he wasn't planning something." said Dinobot leaning in towards the screen.

"This is very strange." said Primal. "We should send someone to investigate."

"I will leave at once." At that, Dinobot transformed and started walking away. Rattrap grabbed his tail and tugged him back rather nonchalantly.

"Listen dino-brain, you ain't no scout and Pred HQ isn't exactly easy to sneak into." said Rattrap. "I'll do it."

"Rattrap does have more expeirience in scouting than you Dinobot." said Optimus.

Dinobot growled. "I must disagree. There is something on the Darksyde and I feel I must get to it!"

Meanwhile…

Depthcharge covered himself with his fin shield. Rampage was firing away happily. "Venomous slime!" yelled Depthcharge looking up.

"Soon enough my old playmate, I shall be enjoying you're Spark on a silver platter. HAHA!" Rampage began to laugh maniacly. He transformed into tank mode and charged forward. Depthcharge readied his tail spear and charged. In perhaps not one of his better moves, he leaped forward with his spear in the stabbing posistion. Rampage fired and it hit the vengeful warrior directly. Depthcharge crashed to the ground. His ray head torso had been blasted away revealing his inner circuitry. Rampage transformed and aimed his cannon. "So long, old friend."

"Maximize!" shouted Silverbolt from the air. The Fuzor let out his weapons and dove towards Rampage. He successfuly landed and stabbed them into Rampage's back. Silverbolt held on tight, hoping to distract Protoform X long enough for Deptcharge to get away.

""You better let go before I make crush you!" warned Rampage.

"Prepare to face justice villain!" said Silverbolt as he loaded his feather torpedos and aimed thewm at Rampages head. This did not scare the ginat. He merely grabbed his wings and tossed him at a rock.

"Just great! Now I gotta save Fly-boy." sighed Depthcharge angrily. He slowly got up. Each movement produced a grat amount of pain.

Rampage sniffed the air. "Ah, I smell you're pain. Please, allow me to DEEPEN IT!" He laughed maniacly as his torpedos covered flew through the air. Depthcharge dodged and used his sheilds to block anymore attacks. He finally found Silverbolt.

"Leave that pathetic Maximal here to die!" shouted Komodo. He backed this order up by firing. Depthcharge's shields protected him from most of the blast. He fired his gun straight at Rampage's knee joint. It was a direct hit.

"You'll pay for that dearly!" said Rampage as he hugged his wounded knee. It began healing itself but the joint had become weak. That was odd. Normally he would be back at ful strength in a few second, but something was wrong.

Depthcharge found Silverbolt on top of a large rock with his optic's glow flaring.

"Hey Fido, can you fly?" he asked while helping the dizzy Silverbolt up.

"I.. I think I can, but I must stop that Predacon." caoughed Silverbolt.

Depthcharge rolled his optics. "Leave X to me. Come on, we have to get back to base and you and I need a CR Chamber.

Silverbolt was about to speak but Deptcharge didn't want to hear any heroic dribble. Depthcharge covered his mouth. "Just fly!" he ordered. The two took off. Rampage roared in anger and fired at the retreating Maximals. "COWARDS! Come back and fight like a mech!"

"Another time X!" responded Depthcharge.

Rampage pressed his com link. "Thanks for the back up Megadolt." he hissed into the com link.

"I am far too busy with Darkblade to help you with your little squabble." said Megatron.

Depthcharge had intercepted the signal. "Who's Darkblade?" he asked himself.


	4. Corruption

Megatron was typing something into the Darksyde's computer. " said, "Your life cycle seems to have been excelling at an extreme rate but is slowing down as time goes on."

"Meaning…?" said the young raptor.

"It means that what takes normal hatchlings deca-cycles, you've done in nearly less than a day, Darkfeather. You are now what I believe the oganics call a 'teenager' " said Megatron, "This must be a result of Tarantulas's tempering."

"Is that the best name you could come up with?" said Darkblade. "I don't think it fits me."

Megatron laughed. "Oh, you'll grow to love it and soon the Maximals will learn to cower at the sound of your name."

"Why must I kill these Maximals? What have they done?" asked Darkblade.

Megatron stopped typing. He turned around and growled deeply. He reached for the hanging cage's bars and pulled it towards him so his face was inches away from Darkblade's. "The Maximals' have made slaves of we Predacons. We are forced to scrounge for scraps while they're guzzling energon. Our so-called leaders have spent too much time kissing the Maximal elder's rear skid plates. I am going to restore the Predacons to their fomer glory!"

"Really? From what Terrrorsaur's been telling me, you just started this war just to bring yourself to power." huffed Darkblade nervously. "You're no leader."

"How do you know what a leader is?" asked Megatron. He let go of the cage.

"He has more characteristics of that traitor than I thought." Megatron thought. He pressed a button which activated the Darksyde's intercom. "Inferno, Quickstrike, report to the containment chamber. I am about to begin the test."

As soon as the two walked in Megatron typed in an access code.

Darkblade looked up in horror as four spiked were placed around him. "What's happening?" he shouted at Megatron.

"Right now, you are a defective Transformer. Your Intelligence is at a minimum and you cannot transform. I have created this machine to fix these errors." chuckled the meglomaniac.

"But, boss-bot, there's now way his insides can handle all that? said Quickstrike.

Megatron acted as if he didn't hear the Fuzor and activated the machine.

Two of the spikes shot a purple beam at Darkblade. The other two shot green beams.

Darkblade screamed in pain. His horrible screams echoed through the Darksyde.

Waspinator was just outside the closed door. He buzzed in fear and placed his audio receptors on the door hoping to figure out what was going on.

Darkblade felt horrible sharp pains. He was hearing voices in his head. He felt his insides forcfuly being moved and try to move back into their original positions. The voices were becoming louder and louder as the pain intensified.

"STOOOP! STOOOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" pleaded Darkblade reaching his arm out of the cage. Inferno delivered a light blast to the arm and Darkblade immediately pulled it back in, still screaming.

"Soon you shall join the Colony!" shouted Inferno.

Just outside of the Darsyde's gunpoint range….

"Megatron has already activated the Spark, I just know it." said Tarantulas peering at the Darksyde through scanning binoculars. "Hmm, there seems to be a large amount of energy being used in the containment bay. What is he doing?" Tarantulas thought for a moment. "No matter, no doubt he's created a hatchling in his image. I need to grab it before he corrupts it with his idiotic mind. But even I can't invade his base myself." Suddenly he heard a motor-like noise coming from the East. He zoomed in with his binoculars to see Dinobot riding Rattrap in his motorcycle mode. "Maybe, I don't need to." He began laughing manically as he readied his blaster.


	5. Aboard the Darksyde

Rattrap rolled alongside the busted landing gear of the Darksyde. Rattrap quickly transformed with his gun ready. There was a hole just big enough for the large Dinobot to squeeze through. Rattrap motioned for Dinobot to keep watch while he snuck in. Dinobot carefully examined his surroundings while Rattrap hoisted himself up. Soon enough Rattrap squeezed through. Dinobot followed. Ironically he was able to hoist himself up faster than Rattrap. The two Maximals were now in the underbelly of the Predacon base. They had very little room to maneuvered. The two had to use their elbows and knees as they crawled on their 'bellies' through a ventilation shaft. After what seemed like forever the heroes began to hear noises below them. They heard screams. Horrible screams.

Darkblade was now shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to transform to end the pain but he couldn't. Not knowing this, Megatron increased the intensity of his machine. Darkblade began to jump uncontrollably. He was slammed into the sides of the cage. Finally the pain became too much. His body entered stasis lock.

"BLAST!" yelled Megatron as he slammed the side of the cage. He motioned for Quickstrike to turn the machine off.

Rattrap began to drill a small hole so he could see what was happening when suddenly something pounced on his hands. One of Tarantulas's drones had followed them in. Rattrap looked behind him. Dinobot was swiping away at more of the drones. To his horror the drones were stabbing holes around them. The area they were laying on was weakened.

Tarantulas was not happy. He watched his drones' progress through a camera installed in them. He had neglected to program the drones correctly and now they were about to expose the Maximals directly over his goal rather than another part of the ship to distract Megatron.

The floor began to cave in. Right before it fell Dinobot grabbed a support beam. Rattrap fell with the floor and right on top of Quickstrike. Inferno aimed his gun but was quickly slammed away by Dinobot from above. The alarm went off and alerted the other Predacons. Skorponok was relieved. He finally got another chance to prove his worth to Megatron.

"SLAG!" hissed Tarantulas hitting himself. "Slag! Slag! SLAG!" He now had to sneak past Megatron to get his prize.

Dinobot swiped his sword at Megatron's chest. Megatron gasped in pain but quickly counter attacked with a punch. Terrorsaur entered the room and fired his machine gun turrets which were mounted on his Transmetal wings. Dinobot turned around and deflected the bullets with his Cyberslash weapon only to be blasted by Megatron. "A little help here Vermin!" roared Dinobot.

Rattrap was in no condition to help. Skorponok had found him and pinned him down while he aimed his missiles.

Dinobot growled and swiftly jumped up and tore through Megatron and Terrorsaur. He leaped into the air and sliced Skorponok's claw off it's joint. The missiles fired and blasted through Darkblade's cage. It was then that Dinobot noticed the small being in the cage. Skorponok took advantage of this brief distraction and shot Dinobot clear across the room. Rattrap had already slipped past him.

Dinobot's vision was blurry but he could see a small dinosaur-like being next to him. Still dazed, he saw a purple, three clawed hand reach out and grab it's tail. Dinobot shook his head and roared as he lifted his sword and stabbed straight through the hand. Tarantulas screeched in pain. He pulled out Dinobot's sword only to be kicked away. Dinobot picked up his sword than turned his attention to the small creature next to him. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder. Meanwhile Rattrap had gained some distance between him and the Predacons. He shot a support beam. The roof began to cave in leaving a large hole. The Predacons became trapped under the debris but it wouldn't be that way for long.

Rattrap used the fallen beam as a ladder to escape. "Come on Chopperface!" yelled the Rat as he transformed. Dinobot quickly climbed up the downed support beam with the raptor on his back. Dinobot got on Rattrap's back as he shifted to motorcycle mode. He sped off. The automatic turrets fired upon them. The Maximal had to swerve left and right narrowly avoiding each blast. Finally they were out of range. "So, uh, whose the kid?" asked Rattrap when he noticed his extra passenger.

The voices in Darkblade's head had become clear in stasis lock. He saw three heads appear in front of him. He recognized one of them as Megatron. The other two he didn't recognize. One had a face similar to Megatron's but it was grey and had a larger helmet. The other was a horrid dark purple face with two horns and a bizarre mouth. They began to circle around his dream self.

"Peace through tear any!" said the grey one.

"Hail the Predacons!" shouted the purple face.

The two faces repeated the phrases as a chant over and over.

Megatron's face stood still and faced him.

"Let me tell you about your destiny."


	6. Three Influences

Darkblade is having a dream. In that dream he meets three different influences on his Spark. Two of them have been placed in there but one of them seems to come from within.

Darkblade's dream-self stood up and slashed at the floating faces. His blades just went through them with no effect.

"I created you Darkblade thus I am your master." said Megatron. "You are here to help me bring justice."

Darkblade just stared in confusion.

"Allow me to show you something." said Megatron. Suddenly the black space around them started to fade away and a slum-like environment was revealed. There were collapsed buildings. A filthy river of some liquid flowed behind them. Garbage and rubble was everywhere.

"This is the life your fellow Predacons are forced to live." said Megatron. Darkblade looked around and saw a small robotic being crouching next to a dead robot. It coughed up a purple liquid and shivered.

"We are forced to live in the slums of Cybertron's underbelly. We must scrounge for food and energy." The environment changed. They were now in a large building with many rooms. Darkblade entered the room. He saw smaller robots of a similar age.

"This is where young protoform are "taught" about history."

The adult robot at the front of the room pulled up a hologram. Darkblade watched it carefully. The first thing that appeared was that grey robot he saw earlier but with sharp teeth and sharper points. The robot fired upon a couple of surprised smaller robots then it grabbed some cubes and drank the substance inside. He then started stumbling around as a red robot suddenly appeared in a powerful burst of light. With one quick punch the grey robot was knocked to the floor and waved a small white flag.

"Behold, Maximal propaganda." said Megatron. "Young Cybertronians are taught lies about our ancestor's, the Decepticons. The original Megatron only did what was best for our race. We would have had infinite knowledge and power if the Autobots didn't stop us. They started the war. They didn't follow the Original Megatron. They destroyed Cybertron. Yet after they won the Great War they blamed the war on the Decepticons. They began to blame all of Cybertron's problems on us." The background changed again. They were now in a busy city.

Darkblade noticed several robots pushing around the robot he saw in the slums earlier. They were laughing as each of them took turns either blasting or punching him. Darkblade rushed to his side only to see energon bleed from his optics and mouth. He reached out to touch the poor being when his body was grabbed and tossed into a large vehicle.

"His death was one of many that did not receive justice. Do you see now?" asked Megatron. Darkblade did not respond. His mind was telling him to listen but something else was telling him not to. The Maximals surely deserved to perish but something was stopping him from accept Megatron's offer. A feeling.

Thunder broke the silence. A shadow appeared amongst the crowd. The face was the purple head he saw earlier. It waved it's arms and the crowd was turned to dust and blown away.

"Don't listen to that fool." said the figure which now fully revealed it's body. The shoulders were round. It had bizarre leg-like spikes on its back. The spikes were suddenly aimed forward. Each spike shot several small bullets at Megatron. Megatron roared before he disappeared. The figure stepped forward. With each step it became large and the background changed yet again. The figure eventually got only a few feet away from Darkblade. Darkblade looked down. He appeared to be standing on a planet. The figure had changed. The horns on its head had increased in size and the legs were formed in the shape of membrane-less wings. It looked down.

"You have so much more potential than just to be a common soldier." growled the figure in a deeper voice. There was a sudden flash of lightning. In between the flash Darkblade could see the figure change into a larger orange monster than turn back.

"My name is Tarantulas." said the figure. "Megaton may have given you a brain and mind but it was I who gave you life. I created you. You and I will become the most powerful beings in the universe. Second only to Unicron. With you at my side, we will destroy Megatron and the Maximals." There was another flash of lightening and the monster appeared again.

Tarantulas lowered his hands and opened his palms. "Come on young one. I will teach you."

Darkblade thought for a minute. He began to climb onto Tarantulas's palm when something happened. A sword had been pierced through Tarantulas's chest with light coming from the cracks. Tarantulas screamed before he began to disintegrate.

Darkblade looked up in amazement as monster disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. The wielder of the sword looked down on him. It seemed oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Darkblade.

The wielder did not answer. It merely picked him up and lifted him to its face.

"Your destiny is your own." said the wielder. "No one can choose it for you. Do not trust those two. Now, awake!"

The wielder dropped Darkblade. Darkblade looked up during his fall. The wielder slowly faded away in flashes of light.

Darkblade opened up his eyes. He was in some kind of chamber. Suddenly the door opened slowly. Several faces were staring at him. Among them was the face of the wielder.


	7. He's Your Son

_I know Transformers don't have DNA but I couldn't find anything else to go with so just go with it._

Darkblade just stood there with his feather blades out. "Who are you!" he demanded.

Dinobot stepped in front of Darkblade. He was easily taller, about three times Darkblade's raptor height. "The larger question is who are you?" asked Dinobot while staring at the new being.

"I can honestly say I don't know." said Darkblade crossing his arms. He eyed everyone cautiously.

Rhinox was busy examining Darkblade's data.

Optimus stepped forward. "My name is Optimus Primal. We are the Maximals…"

"Maximals!" shouted Darkblade in shock. He readied his feather blades and growled. "Don't come anywhere near me you monsters!"

Optimus stepped back in surprise.

"Monsters?" asked Cheetor. "This guy's obviously a Pred." Cheetor grabbed his blaster but didn't aim it. He just kept his hand on the trigger. Rattrap did the same.

"I'm not a Predacon!" hissed Darkblade. "At least I don't think I am." He became deep in thought for a moment then looked around. "I don't know what I am but I do know what you Maximals have done." He turned his attention to Dinobot.

"The Wielder!" he thought.

Rhinox turned around in his chair. "I believe I can shed some light on this. His analysis is finished." He motioned for everyone to gather around the screen. Rattrap stayed where he was with his gun ready.

"His Spark isn't very old. Readings indicate that he was created quite recently. A few weeks ago at the most." said Rhinox.

"So he must have just been made then somehow got on this planet." stated Optimus.

"That's not the strangest part. His energy signature is unlike anything I've ever seen. It doesn't match any known faction but it is similar to the alien technology."

Cheetor looked at Darkblade who was still battle ready in the corner just staring at Dinobot apparently in thought.

"So he's an alien?" asked the young bot.

"I don't think so." said Rhinox typing into the computer. "They may be similar but it is still very distant from the alien tech." Rhinox typed in one more code. When the results opened up Rhinox read them carefully then jumped in shock. He leaned in closer to see if he was reading it correctly.

"You are not going to believe this." said Rhinox in shock.

"What?" shouted Rattrap. "Is he the son of Unicron or something?"

"Nope." stated Rhinox. "He's the son of Dinobot."

The crew just stared in disbelief.

"Dinobot's DNA seems to serve as a template in his DNA. It combined with the code from an unknown source and it mutated to become individualistic just like all of ours' did when we exited the Allspark and went into a protoform." said the bewildered Rhinox.

"This is impossible!" Dinobot growled. "The readings must be wrong. He is obviously another clone Megatron produced to fool us all!"

Rhinox studied the data carefully. "There is no error Dinobot." He looked at Darkblade. "He is your son. Like it or not."

Darkblade overheard this. The wielder was his father? How could that be? What did this mean?

Rattrap began to chuckle that turned into outright laughter.

"What fembot got over-energized enough to have a kid with Dino-butt?" he gasped. He placed his weapon aside and walked toward Darkblade to examine him. He then looked at Dinobot. "And you didn't even hand out cigars." he laughed. "But seriously, who was it?"

Dinobot growled at Rattrap's laughter. He was a warrior. He had never been with a fembot. As a warrior he was to fight and defeat his enemies until there were no more to defeat. He didn't have time for a relationship. Then he suddenly remembered something from long, long ago. His train of thought was interrupted abruptly by Rattrap slapping his back in a congratulatory manner.

"I'll run an analysis on the DNA to see if I can come up with a match." said Rhinox.

"What do we do with the kid?" asked Cheetor. He leaned in to pet Darkblade's head only to receive a scratch.

"Stay away from me Maximal!" he yelled. He leaped into the air and kicked Cheetor in the face. The yellow mech fell down and Darkblade jumped onto his chest. He raised his blades to deliver a blow but was suddenly swatted away.

Dinobot pinned him against the wall and growled.

"I do not know what Megatron has told you but I can assure you it is lies!" He yelled.

Darkblade didn't pay attention to the statement and just looked at Dinobot.

"You're the wielder." he said. "The one who defeated the monster."

Dinobot just stared at him with a questionable face.

Optimus grabbed Dinobot's shoulder. "Perhaps a more peaceful father-son meeting is in order."

Dinobot let go of Darkblade who fell to the ground. The teen-bot looked up. Dinobot actually listened to the Maximal. Why? Didn't he know of their crimes? So why was he on their side?

"Dinobot, you are in charge of… of… What is your name?" asked Optimus.

Darkblade growled but tolerated the Maximal. "Megatron called me Darkblade." Dinobot snarled.

"That is no longer your name." said Dinobot. Darkblade stared at him in confusion.

"I you bare my DNA then you shall have a name fitting to a warrior not a soldier."

"Then what is it?" asked the young mech.

At the Darksyde…

Megatron growled in anger as he dangled Tarantulas over the CR tub.

"I would take this opportunity to destroy you." said Megatron squeezing Tarantulas's neck. "But I need you alive. Now tell me all you know about the artificial Spark!"

Tarantulas choked in Megatron's grip and struggled in the CR tub.

"You worked on it just as much as I have." he choked. "You should know."

Megatron tightened his grip.

"You changed something. The sparkling couldn't transform!" he yelled.

"I only added some sub-conscious education in the Spark. I didn't affect anything that would interfere with his transformation." scratched Tarantulas. "It must be his DNA. His mother…" Megatron moved the frightened spider's face closer. "Yes? Go on!"

"His mother was a neutral." Tarantulas choked under Megatron's grip, "She was a former Predacon of the warrior variety. I don't know her name but I do know she didn't any part in the war. She changed her activation so she wouldn't be considered a member of either faction." said Tarantulas. "She was the one who actually found the Spark in an alien pod. It absorbed her DNA code I couldn't reverse it! You only worked on increasing it's power so you didn't see this."

"Then why didn't you get the activation code from her?" asked Megatron angrily.

"She was defending the Spark when I went to retrieve it." said Tarantulas nervously. "She was in the way so I had to… Take care of her."

Megatron roared in anger the slammed the spider into the CR tank.

"What do we do now Royalty?" asked Inferno.

Megatron walked past Inferno and sat in his commander's chair. "Attacking the Axalon head on would be foolish. I still influence his processor. If we can't grab him, he'll just come to us. Yeees."


	8. A Warrior Fembot

On Cybertron… Many Years Ago.

A young Predacon ran through a street of rubble. Smoke engulfed the air and sparks flew. Someone had attacked the Cybertronian city of Simfur. Everything the young Predacon knew was destroyed. His home was now a pile of rubble. When the invaders entered his house, his father used himself as a shield to block their attacks but it wasn't enough. He was soon reduced to a molten scrap heap. His mother met a similar fate but not before she lead him to escape.

He was now lost, alone, and scared. Whoever had invaded them was not interested in Simfur's resources or it's location. No they were here to exterminate.

The youngling ran behind a collapsed building. He could do nothing. Everything he knew was being destroyed. He sat down, curled himself into a ball, and cried.

Suddenly a motor sound burst behind him. Two of the invaders were approaching him. One of them circled around him in vehicle mode while the other transformed.

"Mister C wants everything in ashes kid." said the transformed one.

"And that means you too." laughed the other.

The transformed one reached behind his back and grabbed a flail. He placed it against the weeping doubling's head to aid in his aim. He lifted it up and was about to swing it. Suddenly a sharp spear pierced his torso. He growled in pain before falling down.

The other invader transformed and charged towards the mystery attacker. With a single blast his head was blown off.

Through the youngling's blurry tear filled eyes he saw something beautiful. A small fembot about his age. She knelt down and rested on her knee. She had used much of her energy.

Dinobot nervously picked himself up and stared at her. The light bounced off of her armor brilliantly.

A jet all of the sudden pierced through the smoke in the sky. It was aiming for the fembot. Without thinking Dinobot ran. He grabbed the spear and shoved the fembot out of the away. He aimed the spear upwards and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a dead Transformer on the other end.

The fembot rested her arm on his shoulder. "Thanks." she said softly.

The youngling still held the spear up in frozen fear. She gently grabbed his arms and lowered them.

"My name's Athena." she smiled. "What's yours?"

"Dynamo." replied the youngling nervously.

88

"Present Day"

4 million years ago

"Hey Dino-butt!" shouted Rattrap shaking Dinobot violently. "Quit your daydreaming!"

Dinobot shook his head as reality warped back to him.

"You were about to give me a name." said Darkblade.

"Siege." said Dinobot.

"Siege?" asked Rattrap. "What kind of name is that?"

Dinobot looked down at his "son".

"You wouldn't understand rodent." he said. "Let's just say, he will have to be great warrior to live up to this designation."

88

At the Darksyde

Rampage dragged himself to a CR tub. He was healing but not fast enough.

"Megatron!" yelled the cannibal. "What have you done to me?"

Megatron calmly walked towards his twisted pawn.

"Let's just say I borrowed something." he said pretending to clean his non-existent finger nails.

"WHAT!" shouted Rampage. Before he could do anything Megatron pushed him into the CR tub.


End file.
